Penguins are Forever, So are we A BVB fic
by sarcasmwithabby
Summary: Abby meets Andy Biersack in Hot Topic. He quickly falls in love with the girl. Things get bad between him and Juliet. Will he stay or will he go?   A Black Veil Brides fic! :D


Penguins are Forever, So are we. [An Andy Biersack fic.] 1.

Abby's POV.

I raised an eyebrow, looking at myself in the mirror. My black hair was tied up in a messy bun, I had my thick glasses on, I wore a sweat shirt and sweat pants, kinda. I chopped them off to my thigh, because the LA weather was so warm._ You're just going to Hot Topic, Abs. No one hot will be there. _"C'mon, Abs! You look cute, let's go." Kingsley yelled at me.

Kingsley was my best friend. He had braces, and thick glasses, like me. Kinsley was 22, a year older than me. We met in middle school. "Hold on, Babe! Let me put on some eye makeup!" I cried to him, quickly putting black eye shadow around my eyes. I pouted, running after Kingsley.

"Abby… I dunno how many times I've told you this… But I would go straight for you. In sweat pants. Like, you would have to wear sweat pants all the time." Kingsley said as he drove off.

I smirked, chuckling. "I know." I said with a smile.

When King pulled up to the mall, we walked to Hot Topic. I danced around the store, listening to my iPod. "This is a Rebel Love Song… So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight." I whispered. I mumbled singed. It was weird. I had an amazing voice, but I hated to sing. I raised an eyebrow, bumping into someone. I didn't bother seeing who it was, because we just bumped shoulders.

Andy's POV.

I frowned, feeling myself bump into someone. "I'm sorry!" I cried.

"It's ok." She mumbled, not looking at me.

She was pretty. The girl. She had honey colored hair, soft pale skin, and soft green eyes. And she was short. I_ love_ short girls. I heard her music from where I was standing. I raised an eyebrow, knowing what song. It was To the Stage by AA. I walked back to our stand and sat down by Ashley. We were doing signing of shirts, CD's, posters all that jazz.

CC and Jake were so bored. CC gasped, pounding his sharpie on the table, Jake doing the same. I frowned, looking at them. "What's wrong with you two?"

"I'm hungry, I have to pee, my ass hurts, and my feet are hot!" CC whined.

"My ass hurts too!" Jake said, joining in.

"Then you two can stand." I had. I frowned, my ass hurted too. And I was hungry.

"Hey sexy, please text me, I'm ready for you." The girl sang as she walked pasted us. The fuck? She had a lot of Black Veil Brides stuff, mostly shirts.

I cleared my throat, turning my head to her. "Want us to sign that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Yeah, come to Hot Topic on a Tuesday. When all the kids are in school.

The girl looked up, she gasped, looking like she was going to piss her pants. "Uh- Yea... Yeah." She said, flashing a smile. She walked over to us, taking a head phone out. She layed down a shirt and a CD.

"Fuck this!" CC cried, getting up. "I'll sign when I go to the bathroom!" He cried, running off. We all turned our head to watch him. The girl let out a giggle when she saw CC grab his junk.

"Uh…" I said, chuckling lowly. I took her CD and signed it, "What's your name?" I asked, smiling.

"It's Abby."

"A-b-b-i?" I asked.

Abby frowned, shaking her head. "No, fuck no. A-b-b-y." She said, watching me.

I nodded, writing, "Rock on, Abby. –Love, Andy." I smirked, handing it to Ashley. He smiled, writing down, "I like your boobies. –Ashley" He smiled like a child, adding dots to the 'o's. He chuckled, giving it to Jake. "This. Is a fact. –Jake." He added, drawing an arrow to Ashley's comment. Jinx smirked, taking the CD. "I would say the same, but I have Sammi… So, I like your um, eyes." I raised an eyebrow at Jinx's comment. She did have pretty eyes. CC walked back, took the CD and stood there. "I- I don't know what to put." He whispered to himself, so he drew a lovely picture, and then added, "We would have beautiful babies. –C.C." As a joke.

Abby took it, and looked down. She smiled at CC's picture, it was a seven. She smiled at his note too. "I bet we would." She muttered, looking down at the notes. She smiled wildly at them all.

Soon we all signed her shirt. Ashley gasped, looking at where his head was on it. He held the shirt up to Abby, as if she was wearing it. "Fuck yes!" He cried, smiling like a retard, "I'm on your left boob." He grinned, his eyes flickering to Abby.

"And Andy is shirtless… And CC is on my other boob… I'm gonna go rape my shirt now, kay, thanks, bye." He gasped, taking it when we finished signing it. The girl ran over to her friend, looking like she was about to die.

"What?" He cried, looking over at us. CC waved like a fucktard, and the boy giggled like a little girl.

We all grunted when our hour was over. We all walked in a herd to the food court. We were all so hungry. Jake walked over to get pizza, Jinx to get Subway, CC and I got Chinese food, and Ashley got a grease sandwich. I smirked, seeing Abby. She was so pretty. But she had different clothes on. She had on our shirt we signed, some skinny jeans with holes in them, the holes closed with baby pins. She had a hat on. It was a big one, one of those that you wear during winter. Her and her friend had the same hat on. "Grab your weapons now, we'll run against the crowed." She sang.

Ashley gasped, grabbing my arm. His eyes sparkled like a child. "Annndy!" He whined, walking me over to a claw machine. "Win me the Hello Kitty, please, please, pleeeasssse?" He whined, pointing to the little kitty in the claw.

"Oh… Ok." I said with a sigh, giving in to him. I fed the machine a dollar and grabbed the controller. I let out a sigh, looking at it. I raised an eyebrow, slowly moving the claw over. I smirked, I was so good at these things. I raised my eyebrow, watching the claw. I hit the red button with my thumb, winning the toy with for Ashley. He gasped, kissing my cheek, taking the toy. "Oh, Andy, thank you so, so, mu-" He frowned, getting cut off.

"Soo… Andley is real?" Abby asked, smirking. He raised an eyebrow, drinking her milkshake.

"No!" I cried my deep voice cracking.

"Mhm." She said with a smirk, walking off.

"I _really_ like her boobies, bro." Ashley whispered to me. "And… That ass!" He cried, watching as she left.

Jake walked up, watching her walk too. "And that is another fact, my friend." He said, nodding at Ashley's words.

I frowned. They were both right. Abby was pretty, hell, she was beautiful. Everything about her was. I sighed, walking off to the table. I cleaned up our mess and the boys grabbed their sodas. I let out a sigh as we walked off to the bus. I wanted to see more of Abby.


End file.
